In shooting, the wind has a significant effect on the trajectory of the bullet. The effect of the wind is particularly pronounced in rifle and small-bore rifle shooting. It is possible for the marksman to observe the behaviour of the wind optically from so called wind vanes while shooting. The material, surface area, and location or location levels of wind vanes are separately defined in the rules governing shooting. During sighting shots, the marksman observes the wind conditions by following the movements of the wind vanes. At the same time, the marksman tries to ascertain during sighting shots, how much the position of the vane may alter and still allow him to hit the desired point. During a competition, the marksman must either wait until the wind vanes are in the same position as during the sighting shots, or else must try to take changes in wind conditions into account, either by aiming to the side, i.e. taking a deflection, or by moving the sights against the wind. The effect of the wind may be not only lateral, but also vertical, because wind rotates, and often changes its direction due to differences in level between the shooting ranges and the surrounding ground, such as dividing embankments or protective embankments. Following and head winds also affect the trajectory of a bullet in different ways. It is very difficult to master wind conditions by means of wind vanes, and it demands not only skill from the marksman, but also long experience and practice.
The intention of this invention is to create a method and apparatus, by means of which it is possible to practise allowing for the effect of the wind and following the position of the wind vanes during shooting.
It is characteristic of the method in accordance with the invention, that basic data are fed into the central unit, that wind sensors are used as wind indicators, which measures the force and direction of the wind, and that the values measured are taken to the central unit, in which the relevant wind data and the basic data on shooting fed into the central unit are analysed and, on the basis of the result obtained, the effect of the wind conditions on the trajectory of the bullet are shown on at least one terminal.
It is further characteristic of the apparatus in accordance with the invention, that the wind indicator is a wind sensor, by means of which it is possible to measure the velocity and direction of the wind, and that the apparatus includes a central unit, into which it is possible to feed the basic data on shooting, for collecting and analysing the measured wind data, and at least one terminal for displaying the data analysed by the central unit.
The essential idea of the invention is that the data on the direction and velocity of the wind are measured by means of wind sensors, and that the data in question are led through data collection and processing equipment to a terminal, with the aid of which the effect on the wind on the trajectory of the bullet can be clearly displayed to the marksman. Further, the idea is that a display device, by means of which the effect of the wind can be graphically illustrated, can be used as the terminal.
The advantage of the invention is that the marksman can practice reading the wind conditions with the aid of the wind vanes, without having the possible accompanying mistakes in shooting made by the marksman. A further advantage of the invention is that the marksman can, for example, use the invention to ascer- tain when the wind vanes are in a suitable position, so that the shot would be sufficiently good without deflection or moving the sights. An additional advantage is that with the aid of the apparatus equipped with a display device, the marksman can learn where the shot would strike, if he were to aim at the centre of the firing table, or correspondingly, where he should aim to hit the centre of the target.